


失乐园一

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	失乐园一

人类的本能是性爱，这是陈立农在男人身下承欢时想的。  
不满他的走神，男人扭过陈立农的脸撕咬着他的唇，身下的动作愈发猛烈。  
没有什么是性爱解决不了的，  
“你做的很好。”临走前陈立农抛下一句。  
“你也是。”男人回味般舔舔唇，意味不明看着陈立农扭捏着身子离开。

倒是没想过这该死的身体这么放荡，陈立农又来到酒吧。  
“操。”他低头骂了一声，吧台上坐着的男人向他投来玩味的眼神。  
“小朋友，你又来了。”男人摇晃着酒杯向他走近，“又来干嘛。”  
“找鸭。”陈立农没好气向他翻了个白眼。

“小朋友还没喝过酒啊。”男人捏着陈立农下巴将嘴里的酒灌进去，呛得满脸通红。  
“那么多废话，你做不做。”陈立农擦干嘴角的水渍，埋怨地瞅了眼衣装整齐的男人。  
“啧，小朋友真是着急。”又来了，又是那种玩味的眼神。陈立农-抽出手扣起衣服转身就走。  
男人扣住他的手腕把他扔进床里，欺身压上。  
“都叫你别急。”男人低沉的笑声在陈立农耳边炸开。

上次做的匆忙，才发现陈立农原来这么多敏感点，浅浅的分布在肠壁。  
男人伸进一小节，压着外道研磨，陈立农被刺激地不觉发出呻吟。  
“艹，你还做不做。”陈立农支起身想要去够身后的男人。  
“小宝贝，床上就是我说的算了。”男人握住陈立农想要后挺的腰，悬空抱起来。  
陈立农被吓得闭上了眼。  
失去了视觉，触觉越发敏感。  
男人在身体里的一举一动都刺激的陈立农一阵战栗。  
像小猫一样蜷缩起来，只有一点支撑着他的身体。

男人猝不及防地放开手，全身的力量一下压在连接那处。  
放荡的身体分泌出一股股液体，很快就让男人进入到最深处。  
男人就着骑乘开始在陈立农身上耕耘，研磨过G点让陈立农失神尖叫。

“宝贝，爽不爽。”男人拉起他的腰，一巴掌拍向陈立农臀部，挺入更深的地方  
“爽……”他已经不知道自己在说什么了，唾液沿着下巴留下。

女人有什么好玩的，男人干着才爽。  
男人红着眼在陈立农身体上运动。

“醒了？”男人看着陈立农拉起被套遮住青紫交布的身体不由轻笑。  
“又不是没见过。”  
末了，他顿一顿，“明天还来吗？”

“我有男朋友。”陈立农低头整理衣服。  
“这么巧，我也有老婆。”  
陈立农抬起头不可置信地望向男人。

“我叫蔡徐坤。”  
“嗯，陈立农。”


End file.
